


Push up on me

by CLBinns



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLBinns/pseuds/CLBinns





	Push up on me

I realize I'm staring. I don't mean to. I'm not even supposed to be here. I should be at home with my son. It's Saturday. However if I was at home he'd be suspicious. Since Graham died I have been searching for things to do every Saturday. If I don't Henry will surely realize that me and Graham had something going on. A risk I refuse to take.

So, here it is. Saturday, and I'm stood in Storybrooke's gym. What has my life come to? I'm stood in a gym. A gym. The only time I've been to a gym is...well never. I don't even know what possessed me to come here. And now I'm stood in the hall silently as Emma Swan, no less, is working out. Why? I have no idea. There is something about her. Maybe it's the confidence to stand up to me and Mr. Gold. I don't know but she's dangerous and...sexy. Did I just think that?

She positions herself on the floor and starts push ups. It is no doubt the hottest thing I have ever seen. My eyes run down her body lingering on her arms. Have they always looked that strong? Those are arms you'd feel safe in. No wonder my son likes her so much. She probably makes him feel safe.

My eyes leave her arms tracing the line of her back. Am I biting my lip? Why is my heart beating so fast? As my eyes linger on her ass I can't control myself.

I lean against the wall. I undo the button on my pant suit leaving enough room to slide my hand into my underwear. I'm wet, really wet. And for her? I brush my finger over myself trying not to moan. Too late. Fuck.

"Madame Mayor? What are you doing?" I move hand quickly. Double fuck. I swallow hard. Has it been too long? Quick say something.

"You!" Not that you imp. Suddenly I'm flying forward, kissing her. She tries to protest. What am I doing? She begins to relax kissing me back just as easily. My jacket is thrown to floor as she sits down at one of the... contraptions. I straddle her. My hands find the bottom of her tank. I tug at it, only breaking the kiss to get the damn thing over her head. I feel the buttons of my shirt rip off. Her fingers stroke the skin. I let body respond naturally, which apparently means to arch into her. Using her nails to lightly rake over my skin makes me moan. I slowly stand breaking the kiss, she looks at me disappointed. I lean to kiss her softly this time. "Trust me." I walk towards the locker room allowing my pants to fall to the floor of the gym. My underwear follows at the door. Only then does she follow, shedding the last of her clothes as she does.

When she joins me, I throw her into a locker, roughly. She moans, loudly. I see fear and pleasure in her eyes. I press my knee to her centre rotating it slowly teasing her. My mouth finds her neck. I kiss, suck and bite down her neck. Careful not to leave marks. The last thing we need is suspicion surrounding the sheriff. I hold her hip in place with one hand, removing my knee. A disappointed groan makes me smile. She is very worked up. I wonder when the last time she had sex with anything but her own hand. A sudden feeling of jealousy floods through me. I thrust hard into her with two fingers. Harsh, unforgiving. She moans loud leaning her head back. I can't seem to get rid of the feeling of jealousy. Why am I even jealous? I add a third finger still thrusting hard. After a few moments she becomes stiff. Then limp.

I take her into my arms sitting on the bench. She cuddles in. "What does this mean?"

"It means I have something to do on a Saturday, Ms. Swan." She cuddles closer. I know that's not what she meant. But to be truth be told I have no idea what it means. I know I want her again. But that's it.

Her lips are on my neck kissing me softly. I shiver slightly at the contact. She bites lightly. If she leaves a mark, I swear. Her tongue soothes it. I moan. It's strangled and throaty. "Your turn Madame Mayor." She whispers as she falls between my knees. My eyes widen when she makes contact. I throw my head back moaning. My eyes close. I grip the bench. It's going to be a great day.


End file.
